Earthvision Battle Royale 2032
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2032, also known as the EBR 2032, Earthvision 2032, or more simply Austria 2032, was the 17th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in Austria. A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first of which started on June 6th at 12 pm, and each subsequent semi-final starting a day after at the same time. The host nation, Austria, was the winning nation of the 16th edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and some days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before March 5, 2032. Austria were the winners of this edition. They made history by being the first country to win twice-in-a-row. They beat Comoros in a narrow fight to the death. Finland, Serbia, and Peru rounded out the top 5. Arena The host country of Austria has many natural mountain rangers, forests, cities, and rivers in which to place an Arena. Many speculated that the Arena would be in major cities around the country, and would most likely feature an Arena located in the Alpine part of the nation. It was revealed that, similar to the United States' edition, each semi-final and Grand Final would be held in different Arenas. Semi-final 1 took place in the Weinviertel region. Semi-final 2 took place in the city of Vienna. Semi-final 3 took place in the Hallstäter See region. Semi-final 4 took place in the Faaker See region. The Grand Final was hosted in the Schoppernau Valley, located in the far western part of Austria near Lugano. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in Vienna, on December 8th of 2031. Austria was selected to start on Pod 20. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 6, 2032. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Montréal, Canada- 12 March *London, England - 20 March *Moscow, Russia - 27 March *Beijing, China- 3 April *Christchurch, New Zealand - 17 April *Ushaia, Argentina - 24 April *Rhodes, South Africa - 1 May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Austrian history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Austrian government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit by last year's winner, Nadia Thomalla, to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale, with 48 nations in each semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between 6 June and 8 June. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between June 7 and June 12. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between 8 June and 12 June. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place between 9 June and 14 June. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2032 Semifinal 2.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2032 Semifinal 1.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2032 Semifinal 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2032 Semifinal 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2032. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (June 20) Puzhman Gimi of is killed by Albin Rossi of . César Sapateiro of is killed by Ryan Dewaele of . Salomon Picado of is killed by Dimitrie Voiculescu of . Peter Ellis of is killed by Julianne German of . Amergiw Hariri of is killed by Pilis Phengsavath of . Katalina Murray of is killed by Pilis Phengsavath of . Raynard Flake of is killed by Emily Johannsen of . Corinne Rothen of is killed by Jiguur Yekiegurina of . Day 1 Recap What an opening! The citizens were risen onto their pods, revealing their arena to be in the Schoppernau Valley, surrounded by picturesque tree-covered mountains, forests, streams, and wide green fields. Apparently, there are hardly any natural predators minus the muttation foxes and wolves, but other than that the only dangers the Citizens will be facing are the extreme weathers. The Arena will experience a season a day, and this opening day was Spring! So it was as beautiful as ever, but the animals were all out and territorial. Tomorrow will be summer, so I imagine there will be lots of mosquitoes, some fires, and extreme heat. Fall will be a time where everything starts to die, while on the fourth day, Winter will bring a huge freezing blizzard with low visibility and chances of having food. Eight citizens died, 40 remain. Day 2 (June 21) Elea Otesha Moz of is killed by Priam Tavoularis of . Lyron Chaddock of burns to death after the bush he was sleeping under catches on fire under the extreme heat. Day 2 Recap The heat had its effects on almost every citizen. Many of them were involved in fights near the streams, with Priam of Greece drowning Elea of Mozambique after their brutal fight went past 5 minutes long. Both citizens were favorite to win, but Elea was no match for Priam towards the end. The other death from the heat came from Lyron of Grenada, who horrifically burned to death under the bush he was sleeping under. Two citizens died, 38 remain. Day 3 (June 22) Lukyan Andruntsciv of is killed by Ryan Dewaele of . Émilien Bazonnet of is killed by Christiaan Henselijn of . Florencia Guzman of is killed by Yvette Hwei-ru of . Christiaan Henselijn of is killed by Kirsti Heikkilä of . Day 3 Recap There was plenty of action today. The ally group made up of the BENELUX citizens terrorized a few citizens, even killing the now former number three favorite to win, Lukyan of Ukraine! Soon after, the three of them found Émilien of Monaco and killed him for his food. The tables would be turned later on, however, when the three were sleeping out in the open. Kirsti of Finland happened to stumbled upon them, and not taking any chances, killed the citizen closest to her, which happened to be Christiaan of the Netherlands. BENELUX is now just BELUX. Four citizens died, 34 remain. Day 4 (June 23) Abdeslam Said of freezes to death under five feet of snow. Day 4 Recap This year's batch of citizens seem to be really tough and know how to survive. Only one death today was caused by the extreme blizzard conditions, and that happened to be from the number on favorite to win, Abdeslam of Mauritania. It's easy to say that a citizen from a Saharan country was no match for the extreme's of the European Alps. One citizen died, 33 remain. Day 5 (June 24) Taajuddeen Jamil of is killed by Margret Harmann of . Sayri Menderes of is killed by Margret Harmann of . Qulam Mirjavadov of is killed by Maigh Malik of . Day 5 Recap It was a huge day for the host nation's very own citizen, Margret. She ambushed one citizen, and out-fought the other in quick succession to get two kills to her names. The millions of Austrians watching at the Fanfests must be wondering - could it be their year again? Three citizens died, 30 remain. Day 6 (June 25) The extreme heat of summer has caused a massive, fast-moving fire to engulf the Arena! Martino Gutierrez of can't escape the fire quick enough and burns to death. Ângela Nakima of trips while escaping the fire and burns to death. César Tendang of is trapped in a tree as it catches on fire and burns to death. Albin Rossi of has his legs broken and is left to burn to death in the fire by Jordi Riberas of . Owyang Lien Hua of is killed by the fire. Veto Deocampo of is blinded by the smoke and runs straight into the fire. Dimitrie Voiculescu of dies when a burning tree falls down onto him. Ngan Weici of dies immediately when a falling tree branch breaks her neck. Mollarta Agolli of dies of smoke inhalation. Yvette Hwei-ru of dies of smoke inhalation. Samuel Črnjak of is purposely trapped in the fire by Jiguur Yekiegurina of and burns to death. Alexis Lahay of dies of smoke inhalation. Adam Forsberg of is killed instantly when a burning and collapsing tree falls on him. Kostas Manellas of is trapped by the fire and decides to use poison berries meant to trick clueless citizens as a way to kill himself rather than burn with his ally from Greece. Priam Tavoularis of is trapped by the fire and decides to use poison berries meant to trick clueless citizens as a way to kill himself rather than burn with his ally from Cyprus. Day 6 Recap What a tragic day! So many citizens died in that horrific fire, including many favorites! Kostas of Cyprus, Priam of Greece, Adam of Sweden, Samuel of Croatia, Albin of Uruguay, and even Ângela of São Tomé all tragically lost their lives in that huge Arena Event. The field is now wide open and anyone can win it. Fifteen citizens died, 15 remain. Day 7 (June 26) Attention citizens! There will be a Feast today at noon amongst the ashes of the formerly green field. Kiguur Yekiegurina of is ambushed and killed by Milo Gatarić of . Pilis Phengsavath of is killed by Kirsti Heikkilä of . Saleem Fahas of is killed by Kirsti Heikkilä of . Jordi Riberas of is killed by Julianne German of . Marquez Natal of is killed by Hernan Diaz of . Emily Johannsen of is killed by Maigh Malik of . Ryan Dewaele of is killed by Margret Harmann of . Day 7 Recap It's been another crazy day! These citizens went all out during the Feast, just slaughtering each other left and right! Milo of Serbia finally appeared out of hiding for a week, killing the Mongolian citizen and running off soon after with a bag of food. Soon after, it was an all out battle with three going on at the same time. Kirsti of Finland killed two other citizens at the same time, the Laotian and the Tunisian. A couple more citizens were killed, but the big shock came when Ryan of Belgium was killed by Margret of Austria, who is now the new number one favorite to win. The whole world now believes Austria will be the first country to win back-to-back EBRs. Seven citizens died, 8 remain. Day 8 (June 27) Paulien De Looff of is killed by Julianne German of . Day 8 Recap It was a slow day as the blizzard raged on over the now ugly and decimated Schoppernau Valley, reduced to ash and burnt bark. Paulien of Luxembourg, now without her other BENELUX allies, was easily tracked and killed while she feebly hunted in the snow. Julianne of Malta followed her tracks and slit her throat after a brief struggle. One citizen died, 7 remain. Day 9 (June 28) Julianne German of is ambushed and killed by Maigh Malik of . Day 9 Recap It was another slow day. Maigh of Comoros killed Julianne as she tried fishing in the stream, sticking her head underwater until she drowned. One citizen died, 6 remain. Day 10 (June 29) Rhyanne Conway of dies of heat exhaustion. Day 10 Recap The young girl from Ireland surprised many by being so fierce and violent, and it's a remarkable achievement to have made it this far, but she comes up short as she couldn't handle the intense heat of the Summer period. She died around late-afternoon of a heat stroke near the open stretches of the rock pile. One citizen died, 5 remain. Day 11 (June 30) There were no events today. Day 12 (July 1) There were no events today. Day 13 (July 2) Hernan Diaz of is killed by Kirsti Heikkilä of . Day 13 Recap After a couple days lull of no action, we finally got one! Hernan of Peru thought that he could bring victory home to Peru for a second time, but it was not to be. The Finnish Citizen, haling from Oulu, used her bow-and-arrows, her choice weapon throughout this Battle Royale, to sneak up behind him as he scavenged for some food and shoot him in the upper spine, killing him instantly. One citizen died, 4 remain. Day 14 (July 3) Milo Gataric of dies of a stomach disease after being weakened by starvation. Day 14 Recap Though he was seen leaving the Feast with a bag of food, it was revealed that a forest animal scavenged through it and took everything, leaving him with nothing! That was about five days ago, meaning that the Serbian citizen went almost two weeks without food and tragically died today. One citizen died, 3 remain. Day 15 (July 4) Kirsti Heikkilä of is killed by Margret Harmann of . Maigh Malik of is killed by Margret Harmann of . Day 15 Recap Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 17th Earthvision Battle Royale is Margret Harmann of Austria! Congratulations! Austria becomes the first nation to win the Battle Royale more than once in succession, and becomes the second nation to win the Battle Royale more than once on any occasion! After over two weeks of death and destruction, Margret prevailed. She killed many citizens, but for the most part stayed away from unnecessary fighting and wasn't seen as much on camera. She was calculating and smart, and knew how to survive in her native homeland. Many thought that Kirsti of Finland would win, but after Margret jumped down from a tree and snapped Kristi's neck as if she were a trained assassin, the whole world knew that she would win. Millions of Austrians, captivated and glued to giant screens across their country, roared and cheered her on as she immediately set out to find the final remaining citizen in the midst of a raging blizzard. She used the blizzard to her advantage, hiding amongst the snow and climbing trees. Meanwhile, there Comoran citizen was freezing in a climate he never experienced before. He was weak, while Margret was strong. At last, only an hour after killing Kirsti, Margret found Maigh in the dead of night, pitifully trying to light a fire. She jumped form the tree - and the whole of Austrian yelled in support and elation as she pounced on him from behind and smashed his head into the logs he was trying to use to start the fire. When it was clear that she won and made history, she dropped to her knees in tears. The blizzard almost immediately died down, and a sunrise was starting to form, casting an orange glow on the dead and snowy landscape. The helitraveller arrived to pick her up, and she was off to her nation's capitol, Vienna, to celebrate her and Austria's second win in a row. Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 5 and celebrated the victory of Margret Harmann of Austria, and the overall success of the Battle Royale in general. There were more cultural displays, a concert, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Margret re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause, cheering her on as their very own Nation's hero for winning on home soil and, along with the prime minister of Austria, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Nadia Thomalla, passed down her golden laurel reef to Margret, to be worn around her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of Austria once again accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games for a second year in-a-row, while Margret symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 17th Earthvision Battle Royale.